Saying Goodbye
by The Great Saiyaman1
Summary: Lan's preparing to leave on a trip, but can Mayl bear to see him go away before she confesses how she feels about him? And how will Lan react if she tells him?
1. Going Away

(This is a continuation of my MMBN: War of the Heart story, so you'll have to read that first. Now, back to our show…)

Mayl lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and lost in thought. She didn't even noticed when Roll called out to her.

"Mayl! Hey, Mayl!" she shouted.

Mayl looked over at Roll.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried about you," answered Roll. "Ever since Lan and Chaud saved you from those WWW goons, you've been lost in your own little world. Why is that?"

"I've been thinking," said Mayl. "I've been wondering just what it is I really feel toward Lan. Ever since I kissed him, I haven't been sure."

"I'm sorry, Mayl, but I can't help you there."

"That's okay, Roll."

The next day at school, Mayl walked in and sat down as usual. Lan was running late that morning, but that wasn't odd at all, considering how Lan was. The bell rang.

"All right, class," said Ms. Mari. "Before we begin, I have an important announcement. Lan, why don't you…all right, where's Lan?"

Ms. Mari didn't have to look far. She caught Lan tiptoeing toward his seat from the back of the class. Lan instantly looked embarrassed as soon as she caught him.

"I see my ninja stealth technique needs some work," he commented.

"Ninjas don't tiptoe," said Yai.

"Never mind," said Ms. Mari, marking Lan down as late. "Anyways, Lan, don't you have something important to announce to the class?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" exclaimed Lan.

He walked to the front of the class.

"To be blunt, I've been accepted into Alpha Class Training School!" said Lan.

"Alpha Class? Only the best up-and-coming Net Battlers in the world can get into that school! That's amazing!" exclaimed Yai.

"Yeah, so where's my invitation?" asked Dex.

"Unfortunately, that also means Lan will have to be leaving for a new school for a while," continued Ms. Mari. "He won't be leaving until tomorrow, so we'll be having a big party to send him off."

_A…new school?_ thought Mayl.

"Um, Ms. Mari, how long is Lan going to be away for?" she asked.

"To be honest, we're not sure," said Ms. Mari. "It could easily be weeks or even months. It just depends on how well Lan does in his classes."

"We'll never see Lan again!" shouted one of the students.

"Ha-ha, I-can't-stop-laughing," quipped Lan.

"Hey, what about MY invitation?" asked Dex.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that Mayl is gone?" asked another student.


	2. Almost Gone

Mayl collapsed on her bed in tears. After hearing that Lan might possible going away forever, it was too much for her to take. Roll merely sat in the PET, unable to think of anything to say or do.

"It can't be…he can't be leaving!" she sobbed into her pillow.

"Mayl…we don't know if it's going to be forever," said Roll, trying to comfort her. "It may just be temporary…"

"I don't care! He can't leave!" screamed Mayl. "How can he leave me when I love him?"

Mayl suddenly stopped crying and picked her head up.

"Did…did I just say…what I think I said?" she asked.

"I think you did," said Roll.

Mayl sat up on her bed and began thinking. She thought about all the experiences she'd had with Lan. She thought about all the times they'd been together, all the times they'd helped each other, all the things they'd done over the years. She thought about her feelings toward him and came to one definite conclusion.

"This is love," she said to herself. "I love him. I have to tell him."

"Then the best time would be tomorrow during the going-away party," suggested Roll. "He'll be getting on the plane to leave right after, so you'll have to do it then."

"You're right. That's what I'll do."

The party being held in the classroom seemed to be going quite well. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, either because they were happy for Lan or happy that he was going away. Lan certainly seemed to be enjoying it, mainly because of the cake. Mayl had spent her time in the back, afraid to say anything.

"He's never gonna know if you don't tell him," said a voice.

Mayl looked around and saw Yai standing there.

"You know, huh?"

"It's pretty obvious, expect to Lan, of course," replied Yai. "Go on, tell him. It's for the best."

"All right," said Mayl.

She got up and walked over to Lan.

"Hey, Mayl," said Lan. "How're you doing?"

"Not bad, I guess," she replied. "Lan, there's something I really have to tell you…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well…I just wanted to say…"

"Hey, Lan, c'mere and try this cake!" called Dex. "It's great!"

"Just a second, Dex," said Lan. "What were you saying, Mayl?"

"Ah…nothing."

All during the rest of the party, Mayl saw several other chances to tell Lan her feelings, but chickened out every time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to tell him her feelings. By the time she felt ready, class had let out and she was back home.

"Only one chance left…" she thought to herself. "The airport. I have to go now!"

Mayl raced to the airport, desperate to catch Lan before he left.

_Please, please, please let him be there_, she thought.

As she ran up to the departure area, she found Lan saying goodbye to all his friends. Lan's parents were there as well. Lan was currently talking to Dex.

"C'mon, Dex, gimmie a hug!" said Lan. "There's no shame in two guys hugging!"

"Get away from me, you freak!" shouted Dex, running away.

"I don't know about the others, but I'm gonna miss you, Lan," said Yai.

She went over and gave Lan a hug. Lan hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Yai," he said.

Even Chaud was there.

"Yeah, just wanted to say…I'm gonna miss you and stuff," muttered Chaud. "Look, sentimentality isn't my thing, okay?"

"I know what you mean," said Lan. "I'll miss you too."

"You try to hug me and I'll beat you senseless," threatened Chaud.

"I get the hint," said Lan, stepping back.

"Hey, Mayl," he called out. "Glad you could make it!"

"Lan!"

Mayl ran up and gave Lan the biggest hug she'd ever given him.

"Mayl, I'm gonna miss you most of all," he said.

"Lan, I have to tell you…" she began.

"C'mon, Lan, the plane's about ready to leave," called Lan's dad.

"Listen, I really have to go," said Lan, hugging Mayl back. "Okay, guys, I guess I'll see you all later."

Lan broke off from Mayl and began to walk to the plane. Mayl just stood there for a second, then called out to him.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Lan stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Mayl. All of their friends looked shocked at Mayl.

"What did you just say?" asked Lan.

"I love you," repeated Mayl.


	3. Lan's Decision

Lan stood in utter shock. Never before had something like this happened to him.

"You…love me?" he stuttered.

Mayl nodded yes.

"I have for some time now," she said. "I think about you all the time. I couldn't imagine my life without you. If you leave…it'll just tear me apart. You just can't go…"

She ran over to Lan and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You can't go! Not until you tell me how you feel about me!"

"Oh, I know!" interrupted Megaman. "We were on this plane trip one time during that Gospel incident and Lan was talking in his sleep…"

Lan hit the 'mute' button on his PET.

"Mayl, I…I love you too," replied Lan.

He hugged her back.

"Oh, isn't this sweet? Our little boy is growing up before our eyes," said Lan's mom, wiping away a tear.

"Lan, the plane…" began Lan's dad.

Before anyone could react, the plane had already taken off. Mayl didn't seem to care, but Lan did.

"Hey, my luggage is on that plane!" he shouted. "WAIT!"

Lan dashed over to the departure gate.

"Come baaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkk!"

Some time later, after Lan managed to get his luggage sent back, he and Mayl sat together in ACDC Park. The sun was setting and Mayl was snuggled up to Lan like she would never let him go.

"Oh, Lan, you have no idea how much I'm enjoying this," she said.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Lan.

_If I only knew what to do next_, he thought.

"You are one lucky son-of-a-gun, you know that?" came a voice.

Both Lan and Mayl looked over and saw Chaud standing next to the park bench they were sitting on.

"How'd you get here?" asked Mayl.

"I had a feeling you two would be doing something along these lines," he answered. "Well, Lan, I guess you were meant for her all along. I must admit, I'm kind of jealous."

"Whoa, I made the great Chaud jealous?" asked Lan. "That's a first."

"Watch it, Lan," said Chaud. "Either way, I'm…happy for you. See you later."

Chaud turned around and silently walked away.

Meanwhile, in the computer world, Megaman and Roll sat down for a little quality time together, mainly because Lan and Mayl had put them there earlier so they could have some privacy.

"Isn't that sweet? Lan and Mayl are finally together," said Roll.

"It's pretty nice," agreed Megaman. "I just wish Lan had gotten the hint months ago. Could've saved us all a bunch of trouble."

"You know, maybe we should follow their example…" said Roll, inching a little closer to Megaman.

"Roll? Oh my…"

"I'm not surprised at all," came another voice.

Megaman and Roll turned to see Protoman in the area.

"I take it Chaud sent you here to get some privacy, too?" asked Megaman.

"Correct," answered Protoman. "And before you get any ideas, I have no intention of coming between Roll and you. She's not my type."

"Oh, what is your type, Protoman?" asked Roll.

"Protoman, I'm heading home now," interrupted Chaud. "Time to jack out."

"Yes, sir," replied Protoman. He jacked out right away.

Back in the human world, Lan had gotten into the spirit of things and found himself snuggling up against Mayl. Both of them felt the best that they ever had as they watched the sunset together…

"Lan, it's getting late! Time to come home!" shouted Lan's mom.

"Coming, mom!" Lan said. "Sorry, Mayl, but I have to go now."

"That's okay," said Mayl. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

Mayl just smiled to herself as she watched Lan head home.


End file.
